Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to apparatus and methods for handling wash water, and more particularly to portable sinks equipped with running water.
Description of Related Art
In the fields of building maintenance and remodeling, there are many occasions when a water supply is needed to perform cleaning operations. For simple cleaning jobs, a single bucket of water might suffice; however, for tasks like cleaning excess grout from newly-laid tile or paving stones, the wash water very quickly becomes filled with powder and therefore must be replenished frequently. This involves repeated trips to an appropriate place to dump the wastewater (generally outdoors) and refill the bucket.
What is needed is, first, a conveniently portable sink with the ability to replenish the water as needed, while safely discharging the wastewater stream to the outdoors, and second, a means of controlling the inlet and outlet flows to any selected flow rate for either a continuous or periodic replenishment of the water in the sink.